conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Fauloro
Articles Hello, My username is Waahlis, and it might seem like I'm stalking you, but our paths have been crossed a few times now. First off - I'm currently going through some articles that doesn't quite meet the standard or activity of the wiki, and stumbled upon Žamauwyeyh Yatan, which I discovered to be your language (on your Faulona page). I'd be delighted if you could sign your languages, and people might not do the same mistake as I? Second, you seem to have taken an interest in other conlangs! That's wonderful, because the interaction on the wiki is awful. The problem is that you've just commented "dead" articles... You wont get a reply, I think/suspect. Welcome, though! kyām dēkәr 06:38, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi Waahlis, and no don't worry I don't think your stalking you; since I'm new to the conlang wiki it's nice to run into an active member besides EmperorZelos. What do you mean by sign my language to avoid making the same mistake as you? And yes, it is my old language, the first one I ever did (so it ended up being pretty much a clone of english with a different vocabulary), and was made before I ever understood much about grammar. You can feel free to delete it, as I have it written on my computer anyway, and I don't plan on adding to it anymore because I've long since moved on to other conlangs. Thank you for the heads up--I forgot to check the history of the languages to see if they were still active before commenting on them, but I'll watch that from now on. Is the site really that active? For years, Umbrean and Quai'op have been the featured languages, and it seems like the site is kind of lacking in members. Just seems kind of weird. Fauloro 20:38, April 14, 2012 (UTC) What I meant was that it's easier to track if the user (and language) is active, if there's a username on the page - nothing fancy, just a "This language was created by...". If the user's active, we probably shouldn't delete the page... And concerning "la actividad" - it is kind of weird... We are currently voting for a new featured language (I would have begged you to vote, but you need to have been signed up for atleast three weeks). And speaking of which, I have a very ongoing project, where I try to reconstruct the wiki! I'd really like your help! kyām dēkәr 21:22, April 14, 2012 (UTC) I'll put my username on then, I wouldn't want Faulona to get deleted. And when's the next voting for featured after this one? I'll definitely vote next time. That project sounds like a great idea, and I'd love to help, I just don't know much about wiki editing so I don't know what I could do except giving new layout ideas. I'll take a look at the link and see what the current proposals are though, sounds interesting! Fauloro 03:55, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Tables I suggested this to Dairhenien before but I would suggest using this style of table rather than the default ones. They match the wiki and the tables actually match one another. Thanks, hope your languages go well! pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 21:05, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the idea, I'm not quite sure how to use those tables but I'd love to, since the current ones look a bit complicated, and with too many cells. Fauloro 22:04, April 14, 2012 (UTC) I can adapt them for your page(s) if you'd like? pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 22:18, April 14, 2012 (UTC) That would be great! Faulona's my main language though so you wouldn't have to worry about the others. Thank you! Fauloro 03:50, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Those changes are great! Thank you for taking the time to edit this, it looks much better. Fauloro 18:28, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Not a problem, if you need anything else then just post a message on my talk page. pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 18:44, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Wikkii Are you aware of the move to Wikkii? pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 09:21, May 9, 2012 (UTC) I am now! How do I get my language, Faulona, into the new wiki? I already have a profile Fauloro 17:31, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Just copy the code over to a page of the same name on Wikkii :) pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 17:43, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh ok! What about links though? I have a link that links to my current profile, but that won't work on the new wiki, right? Fauloro 17:49, May 9, 2012 (UTC) It won't link here no, but if you do want it to link to this wiki just use format the link as xxx. Otherwise it will link to the page on Wikkii with the corresponding name. pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 17:52, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Ok thanks. Finally, is it OK if I just completely copy all my conlang and repaste it over what is on the new wiki? It won't cause any layout/style issues, because of different code or something? Fauloro 17:55, May 9, 2012 (UTC) It shouldn't do. The new wiki obviously uses wiki code and the majority of the templates have been moved already. If there are any problems that I see I will fix them and if you want any help ask me or either of the other admins there (Zelos and Waahlis). pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 18:22, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, it seems to be working great! One thing, it doesn't appear in the list of languages, but at the top, when I edit, it does say "privatelang". Would deleting that be a good idea? Fauloro 19:01, May 9, 2012 (UTC) The privatelang is just red template, you'd need to add Category:Languages and Conlangs at the bottom. pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 19:50, May 9, 2012 (UTC) I am happy to see you are actively interested in the new wiki and I hope you will work hard on making it as great as we all envision it to be. I ahve added so all new people get a notification when they make an edit about the move, all others will get as they are active. The Emperor Zelos 20:04, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Response Hi, I saw your message on my talk page... I probably should've seen it earlier, shouln't I? :p I saw you got Faulona moved to the new wiki, without problems, and that's good! I'm reeeaally glad you care! The reason why the old wiki fell into chaos was mostly due to shortage of administrators and organisation. That is why I, for example, early decided on different "Categories" or "Prefixes" for different kinds of pages, to ease organising - early.... This time, we are three administrators, and all of us have different specialities. Zelos' the coder, MOB's the linguist, and I'm the... well, I don't know about me... :p On the community, the first problem of the old wiki was our forgotten forum... And the problem is that we have no proper one this time either! That needs to be fixed. Also, with three active administrators, we try to encourage users (I think) to comment on design, their own pages and such. Lone wolfs aren't good for nothing. And since Zelos is an administrator here, it ought to be possible to give a community message, visible for everyone. I must ask him that. Very well, see you on the other side. kyām dēkәr 21:23, May 9, 2012 (UTC) You're the designer man :P I have done a message to all new ones, there are only less than 20 active ones so we can just message them by hand. The Emperor Zelos 22:01, May 9, 2012 (UTC)